


YouTube

by CamilleHale



Series: DOB Week [4]
Category: The Internship (2013)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I Don't Even Know, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleHale/pseuds/CamilleHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuart watches YouTube videos.</p><p>Drabble for the day 4 of the DOB Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YouTube

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language, so forgive or correct my mistakes please.  
> Day 4: Favorite YouTube video?  
> A: I think it's called Boh3m3 I need your help (Is it like that?)

Stuart Twombly was a normal dude, with the normal hobbies any guy his age had. And yes, he lived with his eyes glued to his cellphone's screen, surfing through the internet. Most times he was just looking to news, or on Twitter, maybe Facebook, even Instagram. Even through that last one had only one photo of him and he used it more as a page to publish photos of landscapes, or buildings, some of his travels. He used it more as a photo book to show his work as a photographer, other than using it as a social page. Because as you could guess, he didn't have many friends.  
He never really cared about having friends. His parents were always telling him that studies were more important than people anyway. His dad had always studied instead of doing any kind of extra  activity to socialize, and his mom was just too passive to stand up to his dad or give her opinion. So, Stuart lived his whole life under his dad's though hand, and under his mom's spoilings. So, spoiled, smartass, bratty, at most times with a bad temper and bad attitude. Like, the worst friend ever.  
Eventually, he grew up. He kinda turned pretty. At least he thought so because a lot of girls came up to him and asked him if he was dating someone or he had a girlfriend. He liked to use a beanie and he had to wear glasses.  
He was going to work at Google. He had already gotten a place on the enormous corporation. He had a sort-of-girlfriend, so he guesses he couldn't exactly be better.  
Right now he was taking a break from studying and he was going through YouTube, checking out some videos. Until he found one of a guy who was particularly alike him. They were like twins, he looked exactly like him at 14 years old.  
He watched the whole channel, with 10 videos or so. They guy was so much like him, except for the attitude. He looked more like a goofy, kinda funny person. Stuart could never be like that. He would always be a serious person, that was just who he was.  
All the videos were good, if Stuart was completely honest. But one called "True Wannabe"... It was weird. But he had to admit it was also really funny. He laughed out loud the instant he saw it. The kid had something, like a vibe or something, he couldn't exactly describe it, but he found it lovely.  
And that was a word he never used.  
Surely this kid had a lot of friends, like, he drowned people towards him, he kinda expelled that glimmer that Stuart would love to have on his own personality. But he just wasn't like that. He didn't know if it was because of his raising, a born thing, his personality, or the way that life had molded him. But, no matter where it came from, Stuart was just a... Harsh person to deal with.  
 _If only people knew how much he wanted to change that._


End file.
